


Let It Snow

by dr_robosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_robosaur/pseuds/dr_robosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_ponders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/gifts).



> If anyone asks, Bobby made Dean wear the scarf because what kind of idjit goes out in the snow thinking flannel and leather is enough to keep them warm, and Cas only put on the hat to make Dean stopping thinking about how dorky he looks.


End file.
